priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Holic Trick Classic Cyalume Coord
Holic Trick Classic Cyalume Coord (HTクラシックサイリウム) is Aroma Kurosu's basic Cyalume Coord. This coord is a Cool Coord from the brand Holic Trick Classic. It was used in Episode 48 by Mirei Minami User Appearance Dress A dress inspired by a witch gown. The top portion is purple with a dark blue belt around the stomach and a dark blue collar with a single yellow line tracing it to match the yellow lines on the frilly sleeves attached to it. violet bow with a single tail hanging from it rests at the center of the collar with a mauve gem in the center. The skirt matching the dress resembles a sharp, flower-shaped tutu skirt. Attached to it, at every split in the material with a long dark blue flap with a golden yellow heart design that reaches the very tip of the skirt points. In each heart is a small diamond shape. The skirting beneath the first two layers is composed of bunched up violet ruffles. A violet devil tail is sewn onto the back of the skirt. Comes with dark blue gloves with a single gold ring around each wrist cuff. In cyalume form, the dress gains a metallic blue-silver theme and the skirt becomes rainbow. Shoes Dark blue witch pointed-toe boots with a violet bow at the tongue of each boot. A mauve diamond gem rests in the center. Around the cuff is a golden yellow heart line design to match the skirt petals. Comes with purple and violet striped stockings. During Cyalume Change, the designs on the boots glow neon blue. Accessory A dark blue miniature witches cap with a dark purple bow tied around it. It is lined by gold. During Cyalume Change it glows neon blue. Game Holic Trick Classic Cyalume Coord is a Cool type Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand Holic Trick Classic. It first appeared in the Cyalume Coord Challenge Collection. Trivia *In all of her official visuals, Aroma Kurosu has been seen with devil horns while wearing the hairpiece. The devil horns will only appear if Aroma has this coord equipped in-game. **This is the first coord hairpiece to have changes when equipped to a specific character. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Pripara Season 2 New Chara 2nd Render.png Pri Para season two picture ^^.jpg Pripara2.png 150128 img.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-16 下午04.59.14.png Screen Shot 2015-03-28 at 6.44.55 pm.png Chibi Aroma.png Pripara 01 (1).jpg Aroma-S2.png CHMyWkDU0AAa_j5.png DDTrnP7VoAAhkxw.jpg 9532cb06c2a33162ab6ab3e9730bd6e26cbbdfb6 59a6cb36314c1.jpg IMG 20171010 235151~01.jpg File:IMG_20171013_170511~01.jpg Screenshot 20171011-041522~01.jpg DLw 0t UEAALNrU.jpg Product 1027085.jpg Arcade Arcade Silky Classic Sweet Cyalume.png Aroma, Mikan, Fuwari Ajimi.png Aroma_Live.png Anime Screenshots 螢幕快照 2015-04-11 下午04.20.27.png Cyalume aromageddon 7.jpg Cyalume aromageddon 6.jpg Cyalume aromageddon 5.jpg Cyalume aromageddon 4.jpg Cyalume aromageddon 3.jpg Cyalume aromageddon 2.jpg AROMA CHANGE FINAL.jpg AROMA.jpg AROMA POSE 2.jpg AROMA AURORA 3.jpg AROMA AURORA 4.jpg AROMA AURORA 2.jpg Aroma aurora.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 39.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 38.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 37.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 36.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 35.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 33.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 31.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 28.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 27.jpg PriPara Cake 13.jpg PriPara Cake 12.jpg PriPara Cake 11.jpg PriPara Cake 8.jpg PriPara Cake 6.jpg PriPara Cake 4.jpg PriPara Cake 2.jpg PriPara Cake 1.jpg Aroma Wings.png Happy Birthday!.png PriPara Cake 14.jpg 螢幕快照 2015-10-13 下午05.00.45.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-12 下午07.48.34.png Ep 96 16.png aroma mikan gaaruru.jpg Ep 106 7.png ITPPEPS13005.jpg ITPPEPS14105.jpg ITPPEPS14104.jpg ITPPEPS15086.jpg ITPPEPS15098.jpg ITPPEPS15117.jpg ITPPEPS15189.jpg ITPPEPS18031.jpg ITPPEPS18038.jpg ITPPEPS21022.jpg ITPPEPS21037.jpg ITPPEPS21086.jpg 087b199c.jpg 4658.PNG 1516699091548.jpg ITPPEPS17021.jpg 螢幕快照 2016-07-26 下午11.47.57.png ITPPEPS14157.jpg Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Challenge Collection Category:Aroma Coord Category:Holic Trick Classic Category:Casual Coord Category:Mirei Coord Category:Anime